1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caulk fittings and more particularly pertains to a new caulk fitting for applying and maintaining a position of caulk between a pipe and a floor to provide a firestop around the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caulk fittings is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allows for the system to be positioned around a pipe extending through a hole in a floor after the pipe has been put in place. Additionally, the system applies caulk between the pipe and the floor to provide a firestop.